dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Don’t You See!
Don’t You See! (pl. Czy nie widzisz!, jap.' Donto Yū Shī!') – drugi ending serii Dragon Ball GT wykorzystany podczas Baby Sagi (odcinki 27-41). Muzyka: Sei’ichirō Kuribayashi, Takeshi Hayama, słowa: Izumi Sakai, wykonanie: ZARD. Piosenka ta była wykorzystana na zakończenie 39 odcinka Dragon Ball GT, kiedy Kaiōbito i Dende wykorzystywali Świętą Wodę do uwolnienia ludzi od komórek Babyego. Oryginał 友達に手紙を書くときみたいに スラスラ言葉が出てくればいいのに もう少しお互いを知り合うには　時間が欲しい 裏切らないのは　家族だけなんて 寂しすぎるよ　Love is asking to be loved 信じる事を止めてしまえば　楽になるってわかってるけど Don’t you see!　願っても祈っても　奇跡　思い出 少しは気にかけて Don’t you see!　ちょっと醒めたふりをするクセは 傷つくのが怖いから TAXI乗り場で　待ってた時の沈黙は たった5分なのに　ものすごく長く感じた 無理をして　疲れて　青ざめた恋は予期せぬ出来事 Don’t you see!　小さなケンカで 負けず嫌いな二人だから　ホッとしたの Don’t you see!　いろんな人を見るより ずっと同じあなたを見ていたい Send him my love Rose never fade I don’t wanna say bye Don’t you see!　I’ll never worry, tonight. I’ll lay me down, tonight. You know, I do it for you. Don’t you see!　生まれた街の匂い 暮れかかる街路樹を二人歩けば Don’t you see!　世界中の誰もが　どんなに急いでも 私をつかまえていて Pisownia łacińska Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni Surasura kotoba ga detekureba ii no ni Mou sukoshi otagai wo shiriau ni ha jikan ga hoshii Uragiranai no ha kazoku dake nante Sabishisugiru yo love is asking to be loved Shinjiru koto wo yameteshimaeba raku ni narutte wakatteru kedo Don't you see! negattemo inottemo kiseki omoide Sukoshi ha ki ni kakete Don't you see! chotto sameta furi wo suru kuse ha Kizutsuku no ga kowai kara Taxi noriba de matteta toki no chinmoku ha Tatta gofun nano mono sugoku nagaku kanjita Muri wo shite tsukarete aozameta koi ha yoki senu dekigoto Don't you see! chiisana kenka de Makezu kiraina futari dakara hotto shita no Don't you see! ironna hito wo miru yori Zutto onaji anata wo miteitai Don't you see! I'll never worry, tonight. I'll lay me down, tonight. You know, I do it for you. Don't you see! umareta machi no nioi Kurekakaru gairoju wo futari arukeba Don't you see! sekaijuu no daremo ga donna ni isoidemo Watashi wo tsukameteite Tłumaczenie Te słowa powinny przejść gładko Jak wtedy, gdy piszę list do przyjaciela Ale potrzebują dla nas trochę więcej czasu, żebyśmy poznali się nawzajem I pomyśleć, że moja rodzina to jedyne osoby, które mnie nie zdradzą Jestem po prostu zbyt samotna. Miłość prosi, by być kochaną Wiem, że jeśli po prostu uwierzę, wszystko będzie łatwiejsze, ale Czy nie widzisz! Chociaż mam nadzieję i modlę się o cuda i wspomnienia Wciąż trochę się martwię Czy nie widzisz! Ma zwyczaj działać trochę na chłodno Dlatego, że boję się zostać zraniona Cisza, kiedy czekaliśmy na postoju taksówek Trwała tylko 5 minut, ale jeśli czułeś, że trwa znacznie dłużej Przesadziliśmy we wszystkim i zmęczyliśmy się byciem osobno, wygaszenie naszej miłości było czymś, czego się nie spodziewaliśmy Czy nie widzisz! Nasze małe sprzeczki Pokazywały jak bardzo jesteśmy zdeterminowani, by nic nie stracić, więc mi ulżyło Czy nie widzisz! Zamiast zobaczyć wiele innych osób Wolę oglądać tylko ciągle tego samego, starego ciebie Wysyłam mu swoja miłość Róża nigdy nie zwiędnie Nie chcę mówić Żegnaj Czy nie widzisz! Dziś wieczorem w ogóle nie będę się martwić. Kładąc się dziś wieczorem do łóżka. Wiesz, że robię to dla ciebie. Czy nie widzisz! Musimy poczuć zapach miasta, w którym się urodziliśmy Jeśli spacerujemy wśród drzew o zachodzie słońca Czy nie widzisz! Nie ma znaczenia ile razy każdy inny na tym świecie się gdzieś śpieszy, Trzymaj się mnie. Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBGT